


Soothing All Your Aches

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [32]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bath, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Neil, Omegaverse, Supportive Andrew, cuteness, period, tw: period blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: (omegaverse)Neil is woken up by a painful, messy surprise period.





	Soothing All Your Aches

Neil hates this, hates waking up to a tearing pain in his tummy, swelling in his scent glands and the feeling of blood making his thighs stick together. He startles out of sleep the second he realizes what’s going on, wide awake from one moment to the other.

He has to jump out of bed and waddle to the bathroom, clenching hard to prevent more blood from spilling; as he reaches the door of their dorm room, he can hear Andrew stir in bed behind him.

Neil hurries to the bathroom, already internally pissed as hell. Why now? Why today? He has classes to attend, and Exy practice.

Back when he was on the run with his Mom, she used to give him suppressants- not always the same brand, and not always the right dosage for him, which has messed up his cycle and is the reason why Abby forbade him to take them anymore. At least he didn’t have to deal with this bullshit back then.

Neil hates his period. It makes him feel like he’s being ripped open from the inside, and as if he’s literally, well, open. It’s disgusting and it hurts and is guaranteed to get him into a bad mood.

He doesn’t know how long he stays in the bathroom, just glad to relax his aching muscles. His thighs are bloody, and he knows that he needs a shower. He just can’t quite get himself to stand up and turn on the shower, it seems like too much effort.

“Neil?” There’s a knock in the door. Andrew.

A mewl escapes Neil; his Alpha is here. It’s such a base emotion, and is snaps Neil back into motion. He gets up, shedding his ruined pyjama pants, and quickly turns on the sink to wash his hands.

“I’m... I just got my period, don’t worry.”

Neil hears a little grunt from outside the door as he squirts soap on his hands. It’s not that Andrew is shy or sheepish about such things; he just hates it when Neil is in pain and he can’t help him.

“Neil, can I come in?” Andrew pauses, then adds, “I don’t want you to keel over again.” Because, yeah, that’s happened before. Just once, but still.

Neil hesitates. It’s nothing Andrew hasn’t seen before, but the idea of having someone to care for him in such a vulnerable situation is still something Neil has to get used to.

“...yeah.” Neil unlocks the door after drying his hands. Andrew stands there, in nothing but his pyjama pants and armbands. Neil can see his Alpha’s nostrils flare for a second, but to his credit, Andrew doesn’t look down at the mess. He just steps into the bathroom and opens his arms for Neil in a silent offer. Neil can’t help it; he melts into Andrew’s embrace.

“...I’m gonna get you all dirty.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Andrew holds him for at least a minute. When he starts rubbing gentle circles over Neil’s lower back, the aching eases a little and Neil sighs softly, pressing his nose into the crook of Andrew’s neck.

“Come on, you need to shower.”, Andrew says after a while.

Neil lets himself be maneuvered into the bathtub and obeys when Andrew tells him to sit down.

While Neil lets the warm water soothe his pain a little, Andrew goes and retrieves clean underwear and soft pants for Neil, along with one of Andrew’s (worn) shirts.

“Thank you...”, Neil whispers, his head lolling back against the edge of the bathtub, heels propped against the opposite wall of the tub, trying to find a position that hurts less.

“I’ve got your painkillers, too.”, Andrew says. Neil, eyes closed, hears Andrew sit down on the closed lid of the toilet, and then feels a strong hand gently comb through his sweaty, damp hair and massaging his scalp.

Neil purrs for a moment before the pain comes back in a hard wave and makes his purring turn into a groan. “Aw, shit...”, he hisses out.

Andrew growls softly, as if he can scare the pain away.

-

Andrew insists on carrying Neil back into bed. Not that Neil minds; having showered, clean clothes and a pad make him feel a little better, but the pain is still there. He slings his arms around Andrew’s neck and lets himself be carried back to bed bridal style.

When Andrew slides into bed behind him, Neil wiggles his butt back against him. “You don’t have to stay... you have classes...”, he whispers, even though there’s no need to whisper since Kevin is already out for some outrageous reason. Neil hates him a little for being on suppressants right now.

“Shut up.”, Andrew replies, but it come out all soft and sappy. He wraps his arm around Neil, palm coming to rest on Neil’s lower belly and his nose pressed into Neil’s neck from behind.

Neil closes his eyes. It still hurts, of course, but being here with Andrew makes the pain matter so much less.


End file.
